Rook's Birthday Party
by Kasanelover
Summary: Rook is having a blast at his 20th birthday party with everything he always wanted: His family, Ted, Teto, and a clown. But what will he do when he sees something he should've never saw? Will he forever remain dramatized? if you read the story, you'll know why it's rated M.


**This is something completely random! It just came up in my head...mysteriously. This is another series...thing to 'Ruko's Slumber Party'. If you haven't read that, you really should. :3 It's funny, intresting...sorta...you get the idea! Just check it out, F&F (Fave and Follow) and R&R it along with this story. :3**

Today was a very special day for Ruko's insane, gay brother, Rook. Today was his 20th birthday and boy was he hyper and annoying. He was jumping around, nibbling Ruko's hands, pouncing her whenever he had the chance and running into things, causing other things to fall.

"Rook, please calm down! If you keep this up, you'll destroy the whole house by the end of the day!" Ruko said.

"Ruko, I'm not calming down! I'm finally turning 20! I'm finally becoming an offical adult!" Rook said. He ran to Ruko and jumped on her.

"Down!" Ruko demanded. She pushed Rook off, making him fall backwards.

"Ow! Not cool, Ruko!" Rook said.

"You know I hate it when you jump on me! Your paws feel funny and your jump too hard!" Ruko said.

"Doesn't mean you have to push me!" Rook said. He stood up and shook the dirt off his fur.

"Would you rather me punch you?" Ruko asked.

"...I'm fine with the pushing." Rook replied.

"That's what I thought. Now let's get going. Teto and Piko are waiting for the guest of honor to arrive." Ruko said.

"YAAAYY! I hope there's a clown and Ted there!" Rook said. He ran out the little doggy door on the front door.

Ruko chuckled and walked to the front door. She then opened it, only to Rook already running up the street.

"Hey! Don't go without me!" Ruko said. She closed the door and ran after Rook.

"Catch the birthday boy if you can!" Rook teased. He ran faster.

Ruko ran at a faster pace to capture her brother.

Meanwhile...

"Did you really have to bring me here?" Ted asked while watching Teto put red and black streamers along some trees.

"Yes. It's Rook's only birthday wish." Teto replied.

"That's a lie!" Ted said.

"It his only birhday wish next to banging and marrying you." Piko said.

"You're right about that, clown nose." Ted said.

"You shut your dirty mouth, Ted! Rook wants a clown at his party so I'm gonna give him one!" Piko said. He squeezed his clown nose.

"You look retarded." Ted said.

"You're just jealous because I look cute in a clown costume and with clown makeup on." Piko teased.

"I look better in a clown costume." Ted said.

"Ted, do you know why Piko's the clown instead of you?" Teto asked.

"No." Ted replied.

"Do you want to know why?" Teto asked.

"Now that I think about it, yes." Ted replied.

"You would be painted everywhere, and I mean **everywhere** white and have to walk around in a speedo and **just **a speedo." Teto said.

Ted's jaw dropped.

"Yeah." Teto said.

"Why isn't Piko wearing a speedo?" Ted asked.

"Because as long as your here, Piko doesn't have to wear a speedo." Teto replied.

"...bye!" Ted said. He started walking North.

"NO!" Teto yelled. She pounced Ted.

"Get off!" Ted said.

"NO! You'll just leave!" Teto said.

"I'm not staying here just because you don't want Piko in a speedo!" Ted said.

"I'll put you in a speedo if you leave!" Teto said.

"...alright, I'll stay." Ted said.

"You better." Teto said. She got off of Ted.

Ted rose from the ground and dusted himself. He then stared at the an empty nearby road. Moments later, Rook came running up the road with Ruko following him.

"Oh no." Ted said.

Rook stared at Ted and wagged his tail.

"TEDDY!" Rook yelled. He turned human and jumped in Ted's lap.

"Get off you gay hound." Ted said.

"I love you! And how could you say something like that on my birthday!?" Rook asked.

"I don't like you! I will **NEVER **like you! Get it through that thick skull of yours and maybe you'll actually see in a good mood!" Ted replied.

"...loooooooooovvvvvvveeeeeeee yoooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu!" Rook said.

Ted facepalmed.

"You're an idiot." Ted said.

"No I'm not! Now say happy birthday to me before you get in your clown costume please!" Rook said.

"There's already a clown here." Ted said.

"Already?! Where is he?!" Rook asked.

"RIght here!" Teto replied. She put her arm over Piko's shoulder.

"Omg, he's sooooo cuuuuuuuutteee!" Rook said. He ran to Piko and squeezed his clown nose.

"I love this clown! He's just like Piko but more whacky and maybe funny!" Rook said.

"Rook, it's a clown. A _good_ clown. Of course he's gonna be funny." Teto said.

"But he's just standing there...what is he waiting for?" Rook asked.

"He can't do anything unless you tell him to." Teto replied.

"So is he a slave?" Rook asked.

"No." Teto replied.

"Then-"

"Just tell him to do something funny!" Teto said before Rook could finish.

"Okay, okay! Mr Clown, honk your clown horn thingy and throw a pie in Ruko's face." Rook said.

Piko honked his clown horn and held up a boston cream pie with his now purple USB tail. He then threw the pie at Ruko's face. Ruko took the pie off her face and licked some of the whip cream and boston cream off.

"Mmm! Boston cream pie, my favorite!" Ruko said.

"What else can you do?" Rook asked.

Piko grabbed a baloon that, to Rook, looked like a condom since it wasn't inflated yet.

'What are you doing with a condom!?" Rook asked.

Piko shook his head and blew into the baloon, making the baloon bigger and look less condom-ish.

"Oh, it was a balLoon!" Rook said.

Piko nodded his head while inflating the baloon.

"Of course it is, what else would he possibly blow up?" Teto asked.

"A condom." Rook replied.

Piko stopped blowing the baloon and tied the end of it while Teto was blushing.

"That's very...disturbing." Teto said.

"You never know what a clown has up his sleeves, sweetie." Rook said.

Piko tapped Rook's shoulder.

"Can't you speak?" Rook asked.

"Cat or dog?" Piko asked.

"...dog." Rook replied

Piko nodded and made a baloon dog in a split second. He then handed it to Rook.

"Oh, it's so cute!" Rook squealed. He grabbed the baloon dog and put it on his head.

"Why don't you have fun in the play area over there." Teto said while pointing at a large fenced area.

"YAY! DOG PARK! Ruko, play fetch with me!" Rook said. He grabbed a ball that was wrapped up and handed it to Ruko.

"Oh boy." Ruko said. She unwrapped the ball.

It was red.

"Yay, a red ball! Just what I always wanted!" Rook said.

"Rook, you have 8 of these at home. **8.** How could do you still want one?"Ruko asked.

"It goes in my red ball collection! Plus, Ted got them all for me so they're extra special." Rook said.

Ruko rolled her Heterochomia eyes, and threw the ball.

"Fetch." Ruko said.

"At least say it with some entusiasm!" Rook said before he turned into a dog and ran after the ball.

"*sigh* My brother." Ruko said.

"Lighten up, Ruko. It's his birthday." Teto said.

"I know but he's a pain in my butty sometimes." Ruko said.

"At least he's not like Ted. All he does is bother me and Piko and complain about me and Piko being together and that I should be with Len." Teto said.

"I think I would rather deal with that than Rook." Ruko said.

"Trust me, you don't." Teto said.

"Oh Teto. You're so silly." Ruko said. She picked up Teto and squeezed her.

"This makes me remember what I happened at your slumber party last week!" Teto said.

Ruko dropped Teto and widened her eyes.

"Oof!" Teto said when she hit the ground.

"I said I was sorry!" Ruko said.

"I know, I know. And I still forgive you." Teto said.

"Can you please not bring it up again?" Ruko asked.

"Okei dokei!" Teto said. She stood from the ground and stared at Piko.

"Thank you...can I ask you something?" Ruko asked.

"Lay it on me." Teto replied.

"Why is Piko's hair red?" Ruko asked.

"I dyed it so Rook wouldn't recongize me." Piko replied.

"Really? Wow...you did a great job!" Ruko said.

"Thank you." Piko said.

"You're very welcome, little clown!" Ruko said.

"RUKO!" Rook yelled.

"Oh no." Ruko said.

"RRRRUUUUUUUUUKKKOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!" Rook yelled.

"I'M COMING!" Ruko yelled.

"Wow, you two really know how to bond." Piko said sarcastically.

"It's not funny, cutie!" Ruko said.

"RUKO!" Rook yelled again.

"Let me go over there. What are you two gonna do?" Ruko asked.

"This clown's takin' the rest of the day to himself and making sweet love to a very lovely chimera." Piko replied. He put his arm over Teto's shouler and kissed her cheek, leaving a smear of clown makeup on Teto's cheek.

Teto blushed.

"Don't leave! You can use my room, I don't mind." Ruko said.

"Seriously?" Piko asked.

"100% serious. You guys are like younger siblings to me and are very, very, very trust worthy." Ruko replied.

"How are we like younger siblings? Aren't we older than you?" Piko asked.

"Yeah but you're still tiny." Ruko replied.

"Figures." Teto said.

"Yeah...ssooooo go do what you need to do and don't destroy anything please." Ruko said.

"We won't." Piko said. He carried Teto bridal style and into the Yokune house.

"*sigh* They look so cute together." Ruko said.

"RUKO!" Rook yelled.

"Uhg, I'M COMING!" Ruko yelled. She ran over to Rook.

3 hours later...

"Yaaaayyy! I had soooo much fun playing fetch!" Rook said.

"That makes one of us." Ruko said.

"You had fun too! I know you did!" Rook said.

"You nearly bit my hand off 5 times! How is that fun?!" Ruko asked.

"I didn't mean to! Now let's go see the nice clown again." Rook replied.

"What for?" Ruko asked.

"Hello, he's a clown! He's probably all lonely and I want to play with him!" Rook said.

Ruko sighed. The second she sighed was the exact second Rook's balloon dog popped. Rook yelped and backed away from Ruko.

"OUCH!" Rook yelled.

"How the heck did that even happen!?" Ruko asked.

"I know how. Your breath. It's so stinky, it popped!" Rook replied.

"Screw you, Rook! My breath does not stink!" Rukos aid.

"Easy for you to say when you can't smell it." Rook said.

"I feel like throwing you to the Grand Canyon right now." Ruko said.

"You can't do that to the birthday boy!" Rook said.

"Then stopped intemidating me!" Ruko said.

"Fine, fine, fine. Now that we have another reason to see him, let's go see Mr Clown." Rook said. He ran off.

Ruko walked. She then gasped and remembered what Teto and Piko said they were gonna do 3 hours ago.

"Are they still at it?!" Ruko asked herself.

"RUUKKOOO! MR CLOWN LEFT WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE AGAIN!" Rook said.

"I KNOW WHERE MR CLOWN IS!" Ruko yelled.

"You do!?" Rook asked. He ran back to Ruko.

"Where is he, where is he, where is he?!" Rook asked.

"Umm...first, I need to stand on your shoulders!" Ruko replied.

"Why?" Rook asked.

"Because...uuummm...I have to look for him!" Ruko replied.

"But you said you knew where he is!" Rook said.

"I lied! Now let me stand on your shoulders over here!" Ruko said. She pointed at one of the sides of the house.

"Ggggrrrrrr...fine." Rook said. He turned human and ran to the side of the house Ruko was pointing at.

"Let's get this over with." Rook said.

Ruko climbed on Rook and stood on his shoulders.

"You're a lot lighter than I thought." Rook said.

"Ssshh! You'll blow our cover and Mr Clown'll run away!" Ruko whispered.

"*gasp* Sorry!" Rook whispered.

Ruko stared at Rook for a moment and then looked through the window. Her bedroom window. What she saw made her worried. What she heard was dramatizing, making her face turn red. The thing she saw: Piko entering Teto on her bed. The thing she heard: Teto moaning and the bed creeking.

"What's wrong?" Rook asked.

"N-n-nothing." Ruko replied.

"What's going on?" Rook asked.

"No-no-nothing." Ruko replied.

"Can you get off then?" Rook asked.

"No, not yet!" Ruko replied.

"Dang it!" Rook whispered.

Ruko watched Piko and Teto with her eyes widened. Something soooo private caught soooo much of her attention.

"Okay, I'm good." Ruko said. She jumed off of Rook.

"Finally! DId you find Mr Clown?" Rook asked.

"Um...I thought I did but it turned out to be a mirage." Ruko replied.

"You mean an illusion?" Rook asked.

"Same thing!" Ruko replied.

"Why is your face red?" Rook asked.

"No good reason." Ruko replied.

"...okei dokei then! Let's keep looking!" Rook said.

"Right on!" Ruko said nervously.

Meanwhile...

"Aaaahhh!" Teto moaned as Piko thrusted his way inside her.

"Mmmm..." Piko moaned. He started to honk his clown horn.

Teto clenched Piko's sides as his crotch go deeper inside her.

"Aaahh! Piko, I-I-I-"

Before Teto could finish, Piko shot warm cum inside Teto, making Teto cum as well.

"Piko!" Teto moaned loudly. She wrapped her tail around Piko's waist and a little around his neck.

Meawhile...

"Ruko, we searched everywhere and there's still no sign of Mr Clown! What are we gonna do!?" Rook asked.

"He's not gonna be gone forever. He'll come back soon...I hope." Ruko replied.

"Let's check the house!" Rook said.

"NO!" Ruko said.

"Why?! It's the only place we haven't checked in!" Rook said.

"Because-because...uuuhhhh...that's the first place Mr Clown expects us to look!" Ruko said.

"But where else could he be?!" Rook asked.

"I-I-I-I don't know-AAAAHHH!" Ruko replied. She stormed off with her hands on her head.

"You're not helping! I'm lookin' in the house, wether you want me to or not!" Rook said. He walked to the house and opened the door.

He then perked his dog ears up as he heard Teto moaning and a clown horn honking.

"Mr Clown!" Rook said. He followed the noise.

Minutes later...

"He's in Ruko's room?! I should've known Ruko was lying to me!" Rook said. He kicked Ruko's door open.

"Mr Clown, I...OH MY GOD!" Rook yelled the second he saw 'Mr Clown' banging Teto.

"Yes!" Teto moaned as Piko thrusted faster.

The faster he thrusted, the faster he honked his clown horn. Eventually, when Piko inserted more cum inside Teto, Piko's clown horn blew out confetti. Teto looked over Piko's shoulder and gasped.

"C-C-C-C-CLOWN WHORE!" Rook yelled.

Piko stopped thrusting and turned his head and stared saw Rook. He then gasped and honked his clown nose.

"Uh oh." Piko said.

"TETO! WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT ON POOR PIKO?!" Rook asked.

"What?! I would never cheat on Piko!" Teto replied.

"You really expect me to believe that when you have Mr Clown's dick inside you?!" Rook asked.

"Who's Mr Clown?" Piko asked.

"Great, you have Mr Clown amnesia!" Rook said.

"What's all the ru-OH MY GOD!" Ted yelled when he saw Piko and Teto naked on top of each other.

"Oh no." Teto said.

Piko honked his horn.

"Teto, why are you cheating on Piko with a clown? I mean, i don't have a problem with it but why couldn't you bang Len or something?" Ted asked.

"I am Piko!" Piko said.

"Really?" Ted asked.

"Yes really!" Piko replied.

"Wow. You're hard to recongize under all that makeup and red hair." Ted said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Someone tell what's goin' on here!" Rook said.

"Well, since you were going on about having a clown at your party, Piko offered to dress up as clown for it." Teto said.

"That's it?" Rook asked.

"We were gonna head home and do this there but-"

"I insisted on them doing it in my room." Ruko said out of nowhere and before Piko finished.

"Right." Piko said.

"Why would you do that?!" Rook asked.

"I can't stay alone with you! I'm like Ted, I can't stand being near you...sometimes." Ruko replied.

"After all I've done for you!" Rook said.

"Please, I had to take care of myself! All you did was play with me. That's it! Everything else, you did for yourself!" Ruko said.

"Wow Rook." Piko said.

"Shut up!" Rook said.

"Nope." Piko said.

Rook facepalmed.

"Can you make me another balloon dog?" Rook asked.

"Fine." Piko said. He grabbed another balloon that wasn't inflated and blew into it.

"Is that a condom?" Rook asked.

"Why would you ask that?!" Ruko and Ted asked in unison.

"It looks like one!" Rook replied.

"And that automatically makes-"

"Yes." Rook replied before Ruko finished.

"You're a real dumbass." Ted said.

"I love you!" Rook said. He hugged Ted.

"Get off." Ted said.

"But-"

"GET OFF!" Ted yelled.

Rook backed away from Ted.

"I looooooveee yooooooouuuuu." Rook said.

"I haaaaaateee yoooooooouuuuu." Ted said.

"Here." Piko said. He tossed a balloon dog to Rook.

"Yay!" Rook said. He caught the dog in his hands and placed it on his head.

"Can you leave us alone now?" Teto asked.

"Right. C'mon Ruko. Bring the annoying runt with you." Ted replied. He walked somewhere in the house.

Ruko closed the door behind her and followed Ted with Rook walking closely beside her.

"This is the best birthday party ever!" Rook said.

"Good because I'm not sure if there's gonna be another like it." Ruko said.

While that was going on, Piko and Teto continued their love making session in peace with many clown horn honks involves in it. Though, minutes after Ted, Rook, and Ruko left, they stopped temporarily.

"Remind me to never dye my hair red." Piko said.

"Don't dye your hair red." Teto said.

Piko chuckled and kissed Teto's throat, making her moan his name.


End file.
